fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fantendo Smash Bros. Nil
Fantendo Smash Bros. Nil is a non-canonical entry to the ''Fantendo Smash Bros. series'', made by (who goes by the name, The Knife, when creating games) and released for The V². As a way to celebrate Fantendo's eleventh anniversary, this game was made and presented on the Fan11 showcase on Day 3, where following April 21, 2018, sign-ups began. [[User blog:OwtheEdgehog/FSBNil Signups|''Here's the blog to the sign-ups, I guess.]] Gameplay Since ''Fantendo Smash Bros. Nil is a Fantendo Smash Bros. game, the gameplay is similar to that of the Super Smash Bros. series' gameplay. Characters have a variety of moves to use while on the ground and in the air. Using these moves, they have to knock the opponent off the stage for them to lose a stock or a point depending on what match rules are applied. With just a tap of a button, the move can be performed, and inputting the direction given would cause the character to do a different move which normally hits in the direction inputted. Game Modes Arcade Tower Your typical single-player arcade ladder, where the player advances through battle to battle, culminating to a final battle with an unnamed final boss at the end. Before each match, a special effect determined by the roulette will be added to the player and their opponents (which can be enabled or disabled). Nil-Versus Your typical up-to-four-players mode, where you select your own character and duke it out on a stage. You can change the battle options here, like making it a Free-for-All, Team or Tag-Team Match, choose the time limit and stocks you start with during a match, increase or decrease the knockback ratio, enable or disable items, etc. Kolorb-Ball Kickout Two teams of two characters battle it out in a soccer game, with the Kolorb-Ball acting as the soccer ball, which they must use their attacks to slam it into the opposing teams' goal net to score a goal. Players can choose which variant of the Kolorb-Ball that can be played during the game. The first to reach a desired number of goals wins the game. Tournament Eight players battle it out in a tournament bracket, going up the bracket by winning battles. You can even host an online tournament for strangers to join and participate in! Survival Make your way through an endless parade of enemies, CPU controlled characters, and sometimes, bosses themselves! It does not end until you get K.Oed even once. Zilch Run Similar to Smash Run from Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS, four players spawn in a huge map with enemies spawning in as well. Defeating enemies will cause them to drop some power-ups for your stats (Attack, Defense, Speed, Jump, Special, and Arms) or occasionally some items. After about three minutes, a special event will happen, which ranges from finding a hidden treasure chest, all power-ups dropped by enemies are increased, a rare enemy or a boss will spawn on the map, etc. At the end, all players will face against each other on a random stage with an added effect determined by the roulette, and the last one standing will win! Items During a match, items will spawn on the battlefield, where players can pick them up and use them. Consumables will be eaten and beneficial effects will occur, throwing items can be picked up and thrown, battering items can also be picked up and used as a melee weapon, and other items have unique effects. Status Effects *'Burn': Characters are set on fire, leaving them to gradually take moderate damage. Lasts for four seconds. *'Poison': Characters turn green and have green poison bubbles above them, leaving them to gradually take small damage rapidly. Lasts for seven seconds. *'Frozen': Characters are trapped inside a chunk of ice. They cannot do anything when trapped, and need to mash the D-Pad to escape. They cannot suffer from knockback while inside though, so that's a positive side effect of this. *'Stun': Characters appear in a dazed state, groaning. They cannot move, and the effect ends after a few seconds or after being attacked. *'Sleep': Characters fall on the floor, snoozing away and motionless, so they can be attacked. This ends the effect, though, and waiting for a few seconds will end the effect too. *'Paralysis': Characters stay in place for a few seconds before being affected by the move's knockback. They can be attacked before they are launched. Playable Characters Vanilla Characters Hidden Characters Stages All the playable and non-playable stages in Fantendo Smash Bros. Nil, some of which appeared in other games. Bosses A list of all the bosses that appear in the game, either in Arcade Tower, or in other modes. Bosses, while playing like normal players, have an actual health bar that depletes with every hit (though this is not always the case). They are also generally more tougher, and some do not even flinch from most attacks. Gallery OWFSBNilogo.png|The game's logo. Trivia *Out of all the movesets that Ow had to create, so far, Doomulus Grime's moveset was the hardest one to make. As a result, he just chose what would make sense; Grimebots and drills, which are associated to him to some extent. Category:Games Category:Original Games Category:Fighting Games Category:V2 Games Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Fighting Games Category:Fantendo Smash Bros. (series) Category:Fantendo Smash Bros. Games Category:Fantendo Smash Bros. Nil